For Love or For Money
by melinda08
Summary: Set in The Engagement. When CC finds out about Maxwell and Fran's engagement, she is devestated, and Niles is there to comfort her. This marks a turning point in their relationship.


Niles was sick and tired of Miss Babcock going on and on about Maxwell Sheffield. What was so special about him anyways? Sure he was a millionaire, but money could only get you so far. It opened a lot of doors, but Miss Babcock had status and she had charm- when she used it. She hid behind her sarcasm and her bitterness, but he swore that sometimes that he was the only one that saw behind the mask. He knew her, the real her that sometimes got down when the world got too much. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, least of all him. She was moody and difficult, very temperamental. But she added a touch of class to everything she did, and for that he loved her. Could it be? He finally admitted that he loved her, though he probably wouldn't admit that to anyone but Miss Fine. But Miss Babcock was still hung up on Mr. Sheffield . So Mr. Sheffield had a few bucks and a great head of hair. He looked good in a suit. When did he ever give Miss Babcock the time of day? Miss Babcock was holding on to nothing, and she was the only one who didn't realize it.

What would he do to prove himself to her? Niles knew that he wouldn't- he couldn't change for her. That was not his style. As much as he loved Miss Babcock he wanted to be accepted on his terms. He knew that he had a sense of humor most women loved. Being around Miss Fine taught him that. In another world, if things had been different perhaps he and Miss Fine- Niles laughed. No, if there were any two people destined to be together it was Miss Fine and Mr. Sheffield. Stuffy and conservative, he was the yin to her yang. And the best part was tonight was the night Miss Fine had been waiting for. Tonight was the night he was finally going to propose. This was a glorious night indeed.

Miss Fine was furiously on the telephone, gathering her family and friends. "Oh Scarecrow.. he does he does he does! Can you believe it?"

She was like a schoolgirl, and Niles couldn't have been any happier. She was truly beautiful when she was in love. "Oh Miss Fine. I never thought I would live long enough to see this day."

She thought about it for a minute. "Neither did I!"

They both laughed before embracing in a friendly hug. "Oh Niles you have been there for me every step of the way. I don't think even Ma has wanted me and Maxwell to get together more."

"Well I have invested a lot in your relationship. I'm not a young man you know."

"Oh stop. Your day will come. You'll find your princess… or at least someone who's as good at housekeeping as you are."

What Niles didn't tell her is he didn't want a housekeeper. He wanted his uptown girl, a girl who had a mind of her own. He wanted his Miss Babcock. How could he tell Miss Fine that the woman of his dreams was the same woman that was in love with her own soon to be fiancée?

"Oh Niles. Tonight is the most perfect night of my life. Nothing could possibly go wrong now."

"Hel-lo Hello," in came the very sarcastic voice of the blonde they all knew and, well knew. At that moment they both knew what could go wrong. CC was oblivious to the events of the night and no one had the heart to break it to her.

"Miss Fine, what time is it? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Fran looked at her watch. "you're right. I'd better go see what's keeping him. You tell Miss Babcock and I hope this won't kill her."

Niles nodded as he watched Fran trot off. Normally he would delight in Miss Babcock's misery but tonight was no ordinary night. Tonight her dreams were about to fly out the window forever and he would have to be the one to tell her. This would not be easy.

"Miss Babcock…"

"Where did she fly off to? Is there a sale at Bloomingdales?"

"She ran off to find Mr. Sheffield if you must know. Can I fix you a drink?" Niles asked her.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks. Lay off the Lysol this time," CC laughed. "It does seem to be your specialty.

A few minutes they were sitting room. "Where did they take off to? I thought they were having dinner here," CC commented.

"They are having a dinner to themselves. A romantic dinner," Niles pointed out.

"That won't last. Good thing she's not cooking or it would be known as the last supper."

"Miss Babcock…"

"Why are you looking at me that way? Do I have something on my face?"

"Just your Adam's apple is looking rather prominent these days." Niles couldn't' help himself. She set herself up for that one.

"I don't have to stand here and take this you know…"

"Why don't you lie down. That's where you usually get your insults."

"Listen here Butler Boy…"

"Miss Babcock don't leave. I have something I need to tell you," Niles began.

"What's wrong? Are you ill?" CC asked.

"No, nothing like that."

"Pity," she laughed in that breathy laugh of hers that drove him wild.

"Miss Babcock the reason for Miss Fine and Mr. Sheffield's romantic dinner is that he's asking her to marry him."

CC stared at him. She couldn't believe this. Marry. Her. This couldn't be true. This was one of Niles' cruel jokes. Certainly Maxwell would have told her something of this magnitude.

"No he isn't," she laughed nervously. "He would have told me if this were true."

He saw that the best way to handle this was with bluntness. "Miss Babcock don't you see that he doesn't feel the need to check with you about his personal life? He has made a decision that doesn't concern you. He doesn't love you and he never has."

For the first time in her life, CC's eyes filled with tears. She was not going to do this, not in front of the Tidy Bowl Man. Maxwell. Didn't love her. It all made sense. All of the years pretending not to hear her advances when indeed he had. It just didn't make a difference all along. She was standing right beside him whenever Miss Fine made her entrance and his jaw would literally drop as if she were the only person in the room. CC would never forget the time when Miss Fine first started and she attended the party in that bright red formal gown with the slit down up to there, and Maxwell's reaction. She should have known then that she didn't have a chance. But not CC. She normally prided herself in being a good investor but when it mattered the most- with her heart, she'd been barking up the wrong tree.

"Fetch me another one Bell Boy."

He brought her another scotch and he made it a double. Niles knew that she could use it. All of the events of the past few years came flooding to her mind and she had never felt like such a fool.

"Never Niles?"

"Never."

"You know what? I don't think I know what love is," CC said as if it suddenly dawned on her.

"Then let me show you."

She stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me show you. All your life you've been chasing after men who've been after your money or who your mother have approved or who don't know your alive. How would it feel to be in love, truly in love?"

"What are you saying servant?"

"Kiss me CC."

Too weak to protest, CC obeyed him. It was the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced in her life. It was what she'd always suspected; a man who lived to serve knew how to please.

"Take me Niles."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Niles I don't want to feel anything but you. I need you right now. I couldn't handle it if you turned me down. Please don't say no."

Niles looked at her and he knew he couldn't refuse her. He took her by the hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. Kissing her passionately, with everything that has built up over the past fifteen years, he heard her let out a soft sigh and he knew that this was the right time. Touching her softly, she took his hand and moved it around to the back of her head.

"Don't be afraid butler boy. I won't break. "

He pulled her close to him, to feel her near him as he could barely contain his excitement. She felt his arousal and it pleased her to know that she had that affect on the man who had been the object of her insults for so many years. Maybe they really were hiding something underneath all of their barbs all along. CC didn't want to stop and think about it, all she knew was that she wanted to feel anything, just to know that she was alive. And Niles was doing that to her now. He removed her jacket and lifted her shirt and took sight of her in her bra. Tracing her cup in his hands, he planted kisses along her bra line, teasing her enough to drive her crazy.

"Oh Niles… don't do this to me…"

"Say it to me Babcock…"

"I need you…"

Quickly removing her bra, first he cupped her breasts in his hands and wondered in the softness of her. Tracing circles with her hands, causing her to experience sensations she hadn't in some time, Niles delighted in the feelings he was causing her. Knowing that it was safe to go on, he lowered his head and took her in his mouth, gently applying pressure and causing her to sigh out in pleasure.

He then removed her pants and her panties, touching her in her most private area. CC was already wet with anticipation, knowing what he was going to do next. Placing her hand on his head, she gently guided him down until he found her most sacred area. He traced circles until she cried out in pleasure and he was satisfied, knowing how difficult it was for her to share herself with another.

He quickly undressed and then he entered her, slowly at first and then building up a movement that matched her on. Her soft moans increased as she found her release, first one and then another. Finally she let him know that she couldn't take anymore and then he came to his own released. They lied next to each other wondering what had just happened.

Ironically the worst thing that had ever happened to her just became the best thing that had happened to her. They started off slowly, despite what had happened. It helped that they knew each other so well, better than they knew themselves. They still fought, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Still, at the end of the day, they were still the ice queen and the bell boy, and they wouldn't' trade each other for all the money in the world.

The end


End file.
